What Goes Around Comes Back Around
by once-a-glee-lover
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy's night out is interrupted and Wyatt's jealousy rears its head.


I wrote this a while ago as part of a Tumblr drabble just to get used to writing again.

Disclaimer: Timeless and its characters are owned by NBC and Sony. The idea is based off an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.

What Goes Around Comes Back Around

Wyatt sat staring at the calendar on his phone after it had just chimed to remind him of a scheduled event. He couldn't believe it. With all that had been going on in the previous few weeks, chasing Emma throughout history (including spending a night on a certain doomed ship), he had completely forgotten his birthday. It wasn't like it mattered to him, after all who cares about turning 35? It just surprised him as normally he spent this day getting as drunk as he possibly could in some seedy bar. Jess used to make a big thing of his birthday every year, and after she was gone, all this day did was serve to remind him yet again of what he had lost.

He felt tiny hands cover his eyes and he let out a playful smirk because he knew exactly who that was. "What have I told you about sneaking up on a Delta Force soldier, Ma'am?" He half-heartedly scolded.

A feminine giggle came from behind him. "Sorry, you just looked lonely sitting here, staring at your phone." Lucy laughed. "What's got you so engrossed in your screen?"

He took the hand that lay on his shoulder, kissed her palm, and pulled her around to sit on his lap as he showed her what he had been looking at.

"Its your birthday?" She questioned, wondering why she didn't know that.

Wyatt nodded solemnly. "I guess it slipped my mind with everything that's been going on." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well we should go out and celebrate." Lucy suggested.

"Luce, it's no big deal, believe me. I would kind of rather forget about it."

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, not going to happen. What do you usually do for your birthday?"

Wyatt sighed knowing by the determined look on her face that it was happening whether he wanted it or not. "Get drunk."

Clearly Lucy disapproved of that answer. "Well not this year." She stood up from his lap and started pacing the room. "What if I asked Rufus and Jiya to meet us at the bar for drinks?

Wyatt frowned. "Do we have to? I was kind of just hoping to keep this between us." He gestured to the both of them.

Lucy thought it over before giving him an affirming nod. "Okay, just us, but my treat." She said, poking him in the chest.

"Deal." Wyatt agreed with a kiss as she took his hand and lead him out of the room.

Two hours later, they were sitting at Jamieson's, the bar they usually frequented. It was pretty quiet, given that it was a Tuesday night, but they both enjoyed the atmosphere. Lucy had just gotten up to get a drink at the bar when not a minute later, some random guy walked right up to her and started to talk. Wyatt rolled his eyes, it's not like this was the first time. He knew his girlfriend was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, but more than anything else, she had a quiet sort of confidence and radiance that other guys seemed to pick up on.

Lucy took it all in stride. He saw her point to him and smile before explaining that she was with someone. The guy looked at him, but then nodded in disappointment. Wyatt secretly loved it, watching Lucy shoot down these guys because it made him feel especially lucky to be the one to get to have her all to himself. Not that he would ever tell her that, knowing full well what she would say.

She returned to the table a few minutes later, drinks in hand, and sat down.

"Everything good? " He asked her.

Lucy nodded with a smile. "He wanted to dance, I told him I would only dance with you."

Wyatt laughed good naturedly. "We will see about that."

The waitress walked over to their table a little while later as Lucy was relaying a story of Amy knocking a guy out the night of her 21st birthday.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the guy over there said to send this drink to you, Lucy." The waitress explained, placing what looked to be a gin and tonic in front of Lucy.

Wyatt felt something in him that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since he was with Jess. How did that guy know Lucy's favourite drink?

Lucy rolled her eyes but thanked the waitress anyways. She turned to Wyatt and saw the slight look of jealousy in his eyes. "Relax." She placed her hand on his. "Its just a drink."

Wyatt nodded distractedly as he tried to quell the jealousy he felt stirring inside. Just a drink. He reminded himself.

Their night continued and Lucy received 2 more drinks as Wyatt tried to hide the jealous rage he felt, even if Lucy was blissfully ignoring it, chattering away. It was when the guy, who had been attempting to get Lucy's attention all night, finally approached their table, that Wyatt snapped.

"So I know you said before that you didn't want to dance with me because you were with him, but since you guys aren't dancing, care to join me?"

"Look man, she already said no to you once. I think that is enough." Wyatt said dangerously.

"Wyatt." Lucy warned him to stand down.

"What's your problem dude? I was just asking the pretty lady for a dance."

Wyatt stood up. "My problem is that I am trying to have a good night out with my girl and you have been hitting on her all night."

"Wyatt!" Lucy hissed.

"She can say no if she wants to." The guy had the gall to say.

That was enough, Lucy stood up to defend herself. "I already told you no politely." She shot Wyatt a glare, silently telling him to stay out of it.

"Come on, just one dance?"

Lucy was about to reply when she felt Wyatt grab for her hand, pulling her out to the dance floor. He immediately put his hands her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as if by reflex.. She didn't even know he liked to dance.

Wyatt glanced back at the booth they had just been occupying, noticing the guy was still standing there staring enviously at them. Wyatt looked back at Lucy and grabbed her face suddenly, kissing her hard. He nipped at her bottom lip, probing her mouth open as his tongue found hers. The kiss quickly turned heat as he reached down to grab her ass. Lucy hummed against his mouth, quickly forgetting where they were. When air eventually became necessary, she pulled away.

"What was that about?" She asked, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

Wyatt noticed the guy who had been hitting on Lucy was now gone. Letting out a sigh, he turned back to her with a regretful look on his face. "Luce, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Lucy had to suppress a laugh. "Wyatt Logan, do you mean to tell me you were jealous?"

Wyatt looked ashamed of his actions, but nodded slowly. "Maybe a little. I hate to admit it, but I've always been a little possessive of the girls I date. It was the same with Jess, and look where it got her."

"Wyatt, what happened to Jessica was awful, but it was not your fault." Lucy grabbed his face between her palms.

"And to be honest, I kind of liked the jealous Wyatt."

"Really?" Wyatt asked in shock.

Lucy nodded. "Even if you have nothing to be jealous of. You have me, all of me." She whispered in his ear. "Now its still your birthday and I believe I owe you a gift."

Wyatt grinned. "That sounds like the best present ever."


End file.
